


Misery

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate to Love, M/M, Revenge Sex, Topping from the Bottom, Unrequited Love, bottom!Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hurt and angry, Robert wants to settle the score for Inception. With sex. Saito is agreeable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Old work. I think this might have been a kink-meme fill? idk I don't often write cruel!fic.

It hadn't started out like this. It hadn't started out as sex at all, really, just business and dreaming and the manipulation of a lost little boy with golden brown hair and sad blue eyes.

It hadn't started out with a boy in his hotel room, pushing him up against the wall and tearing at his mouth with kisses rough and angry, biting at his lips and breaking buttons off his shirt in an effort to get him undressed. This was how it was now, but the first time he'd seen Robert Fischer after the inception he'd been staring down the barrel of a gun at him, in the previously safe living room of his LA penthouse, blue eyes cold with fury.

"Don't think I don't know what you did," Robert had hissed, full lips pressed tightly together, the gun trembling in his hands. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize you on the plane? Did you think I wouldn't remember the dream? I've been trained, Saito. I know what you did to me. I know who you hired. I know what you took from me."

Saito had kept still and silent, hands held in front of him, nonthreatening. "I won't deny what I did," he said finally, softly. "And I won't give you any excuses. I had no intent to hurt you in the process, but it seems it was necessary. If killing me in revenge will bring you peace, then I cannot stop you."

"Kill you? Death would be far too easy on you," Robert growled, cocking the gun. "No. I won't kill you, and this isn't revenge. This is about making things even. What you've done to me, what you've made me feel..." he gave a bitter, choked laugh. "I'm going to humiliate you, violate you, take away control." He made a motion with the gun. "Get down on your knees, Saito."

For a moment Saito didn't move, staring at Robert in disbelief. It took the boy striding forward, pressing the muzzle of the gun to the other man's forward to get him to act. "On your knees. Now."

"This is evening the score?" Saito looked up at him as he sank to his knees as bidden, not reacting as the fingers of Robert's free hand slipped into his hair, pushing his face against his hip.

"It's a start," Robert growled. "You know what to do. Get on with it."

He could feel that the boy was already half hard as as he pulled his belt and suit trousers undone, tugging them down carefully along with his briefs before leaning in to nuzzle his cock. Robert shuddered at the tease of stimulation, fingers tightening in his hair. "Don't even think about biting."

"I do have standards," Saito murmured, caressing the head of his cock with little laps of his tongue, coaxing him to full hardness. Soon Robert was panting, fingers clenched in his hair, rocking into his mouth as Saito drew on him, cupping the boy's balls with one hand and squeezing gently, giving a low hum around his cock.

"You're not supposed to be enjoying this," Robert breathed, whimpering as Saito's fingers smoothed back to stroke the soft skin behind his sack, and he jerked back, pulling from his mouth.

Saito looked up at him evenly, catching his breath. "Kneeling at the feet of my former competitor like a common whore? This is what you wanted, is it not? Or do you need to shove yourself down my throat to feel vindicated?"

Robert's eyes narrowed, and he thrust back into his mouth, more forceful this time, fingers tight in his hair. Saito gagged a little at the unexpected force but managed to take him, sucking him regardless of Robert's growl. "Don't think you know me. Don't think you know what I need. Don't...." He gave a soft, helpless groan as Saito swallowed around him again, not fighting the control but working with it. It was easy enough to drive the boy's attention away from his need to dominate, cupping and massaging his balls, taking the helpless little bucks of his hips until Robert jerked back with a gasp that was almost a sob, coming in spurts on his face and neck and suit before stepping, half-staggering backwards, tugging his clothes back into place with trembling hands.

Saito merely lifted a hand to wipe a smear of come from his eyelid. "This was an expensive suit."

Robert gave a broken, harsh laugh. "Good," he said, and left without another word.

~~

It had continued when Robert found him the next time in his hotel room in Madrid. He didn't bother with a gun that time, but the anger was still there.

"Why did you come back?" Saito asked softly when Robert didn't speak, watching a shudder run through the younger man.

"I want to hurt you. I hate you with every part of me. I hate that my success now is because of what you've done."

He didn't pull back when Saito moved to rest a hand on his hip, warm and familiar. "Do you think that it will make you happy if I feel the same way you do?"

"That's for me to find out, isn't it?"

Saito said nothing, but reached for Robert's belt. Robert had let him, but had pulled from his mouth when Saito had started to stroke teasingly over the soft skin between his thighs. Instead he pushed Saito back to the floor, straddling his waist and pinning his arms above his head with one hand on each wrist as he'd ravished Saito's mouth with kisses, hard and demanding and more about anger and control than any kind of romance. He rocked his hips against Saito's just as demandingly, cock sliding hard against the smooth cotton of his shirt, rutting against him until he'd come all over the formerly pristine clothing, until Saito had come in his pants.

~~

In Frankfurt he'd kissed Robert before making any move to go down on his knees, and he felt the younger man shudder against him, his sigh soft and broken. Saito stroked his fingers gently over the side of his face, watching the boy's lips tremble. "You're beautiful," he said softly, only to have Robert yank back, his eyes narrowed.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare fucking say that. You raped me, Saito. You twisted my mind to get what you wanted. Worse than that, you made me like it."

Saito gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. "I am sorry. It was necessary."

"To make me like it? You don't understand what my father did to me. I never wanted to find peace with that. But you - you made me hate the one person in the world who ever showed me love, and now when I think of my father..." he stopped and shook his head, lips pressed tightly together.

"You do know that Browning was using you," Saito said softly, cautiously, and Robert gave a bitter laugh.

"Everyone uses me. At least he made me feel like he loved me." Robert crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "I'm using you, you know."

"Of course. To settle the score between us."

"Yes. It won't be an easy thing, Saito."

"I would not anticipate it to be so. It is more likely that you will never be completely satisfied."

Robert quirked one eyebrow. "You say that very calmly."

"Perhaps. Perhaps I should leave and deny you. Or call my security detail. It would be easy enough to do." Saito shook his head. "But perhaps I also wish to settle the score."

Robert watched him for a long moment, then gave a decisive nod. "All right, then. Strip. Get in bed."

It was the first time he'd seen Robert naked, pieces of his suit falling away to reveal the carefully kept body underneath. It was the first time Robert allowed him a little control, as if the conversation had calmed his need for vengeance a little. They traded kisses that were deep and hot and yearning instead of angry, and Robert tilted his head back as Saito mouthed down his neck, worrying lightly at Robert's skin with his teeth to make the younger man whimper and groan. He followed Robert's instructions and then some, kissing down his spine as the young man knelt on the bed, lavishing kisses and licks over firm ass cheeks. Then he drew his tongue along the crease of his ass, concentrating on the tart rosebud of flesh, licking and teasing and fucking Robert slowly with his tongue and fingers until the boy was slippery and moaning. He rocked back onto Saito's fingers with desperate little cries, shuddering as Saito's fingers teased up against his prostate again and again until he was coming all over the bed.

He followed Robert's instructions when the man told him to jerk himself, leaning back against the headboard and wrapping his fingers around his cock. He watched Robert catch his breath as he pleasured himself in long, slow pulls, blue eyes locked on Saito's cock. He didn't expect Robert to move forward as he reached completion, fingers joining Saito's, jerking him until he bucked up into their twined fingers and spilled over his skin.

~~

He'd sent Robert flowers, just once, delivered through a very reputable florist in Sydney with a simple note. "You _are_ beautiful."

They'd arrived back on his desk a few days later, bedraggled and dying and still in their wrapping. They were accompanied only by an unsigned note in Robert's handwriting. "Don't try to contact me again. You will hear from me when I choose. I call the shots here, not you. I'm in control of this. And I am not, and never will be beautiful, so don't try to appease your own guilt with sweet talk."

~~

Two weeks later, while at a business conference in Macau, he'd received a text message. _'Venetian, room 3438, 10 pm.'_ He'd tasted the alcohol on Robert's breath, but he was too busy trying to help Robert pull off his clothes before he tore them to make mention of it. Robert's kisses were angry again, trembling, and Saito could feel the boy already hard, pressed against his hip as he sucked and bit at Saito's lips. He ordered Saito down on his back on the bed, kneeling over his face to thrust into his mouth, pale thighs trembling.

Saito closed his eyes to the slide of Robert's cock, taking his thrusts and working his tongue against his skin as much as he could, drawing shivering moans from Robert's throat. At the same time he stroked his hands over Robert's thighs to clench at his ass, encouraging his thrusts, teasing his opening with his fingertips.

"Don't tease," Robert murmured, voice low and throaty with pleasure. "Finger me." He pulled one of Saito's hands from his ass up to suck on two of his fingers, swirling his tongue around them. "Fuck me."

Saito had no argument to that, working a fingertip carefully into Robert's tight ass, feeling the boy's body clench and shudder around him. He eased it slowly deeper, working with the bucks of Robert's hips to fuck him, teasing up against his sweet spot with just the barest brush, just enough to make Robert cry out and rock back onto his fingers. He pressed the second finger in with the same patience, teasing and fucking him slowly until Robert was grinding back against his fingers more than he was thrusting into his mouth, cries turned to little needy whimpers.

"Enough," Robert said, nudging his arm until he eased his fingers away, then pulling from his mouth. He leaned over to grab something from the bedside table, and Saito barely had time to catch his breath before Robert was rolling a condom onto him and slicking it with lube, straddling Saito's hips as he sank down onto his cock. "Oh god...!"

Saito stroked his hands up slender thighs to grip Robert's hips, meeting the rock of his body with smooth little thrusts, but for the most part letting Robert move as he wanted. Robert braced himself against Saito's shoulders, fingers digging hard into the muscle, his face a mask of concentration as his hips rolled down onto Saito's cock. Saito could feel him clench and shudder around him as he moved just so, giving a low, throaty groan. "Oh fuck yes. Oh fuck...."

It was difficult to be a passive lover when he was lost in the tight heat of Robert's body, watching the beauty of his form completely lost to pleasure. Saito stroked his hands up and down Robert's thighs before taking his cock in hand, stroking him slowly, matching the rhythms of his body. " _Boku no itoshii. Kirei yo...._ " My lover. You're so beautiful. He could say what he was thinking, like this. Say it and mean it and know that Robert wouldn't understand how he'd become strangely enamoured of his unexpected lover.

Robert's cry was almost helpless, eyes clenched shut and fingers biting into Saito's shoulders as his body shuddered with climax, clenching around Saito's cock. Saito drew him through it, stroking every spurt of come from his cock, gripping his hip reassuringly. What he didn't expect was for Robert to pull away, stumbling from the bed and into the washroom without bothering to turn on the light. Saito tugged off the condom and followed him, standing in the doorway and watching Robert's bare shoulders shake, his arms wrapped around him. "Robert?"

"Go away," Robert said, voice cracking on the words. "I fucking hate you, Saito. Get out."

Saito moved to touch his shoulder, wanting nothing more than to calm Robert's misery. Perhaps that was why he was going along with this whole crazy affair. "Robert...."

"I said, get out. Get out!" Robert turned suddenly, blue eyes furious and cheeks stained with tears, still yelling as he shoved Saito out of the bathroom. "Get the fuck out! Get out!" He scooped up Saito's suit off the floor, shoving him at it and pushing him out the door. "Get the fuck out and don't come back!"

Standing in the hallway with a bundle of clothes held to his torso, Saito watched as his shoes flew out the door to hit the wall behind him before it slammed shut and locked. One of his aides was waiting for him quietly, but he wisely said nothing. Saito glanced to him and frowned, finding his suit pants and boxers in the bundle of clothing and pulling them on. "It is complicated. And none of your concern, or anyone's. I trust it will stay that way?"

"Of course," his aide replied evenly, picking up one of Saito's socks from the floor of the hallway and holding it until Saito took it from him. Then, still missing one sock and his tie, Saito returned to his own hotel, trying not to think. Trying not to worry.

The sock was returned to him via Fedex three days later. The tie, which was one of his favorites, was not. But when Robert appeared on the cover of Forbes magazine later that month as the "Entertainment Industry's new superpower", he was wearing a very familiar tie.

~~

When Robert told him to fly to Kuala Lumpur two weeks later, he did. The next request he received was for Moscow, the Los Angeles, New York... wherever Robert happened to be every few weeks, Saito went. He took the company jet when he needed to, but for the most part just kept things quiet, travelling as just another passenger on a commercial airline. He'd arrive, go through customs, meet Robert at whatever hotel he'd indicated. The buttons of Saito's shirt would end up scattered on the floor and they'd tumble into bed for sex that was inevitably frantic and rough and far too impersonal for Saito's tastes, after which Robert would leave.

He had, for all intents and purposes, become Robert Fischer's whore.

In Sydney, Robert sprawled out on the bed after Saito pulled away, for once relaxing instead of rushing to go. Saito stretched out beside him, running his fingertips slowly down Robert's spine and watching Robert's blue eyes close in languid pleasure. " _Kirei na hitomi dane,_ " he murmured. You have beautiful eyes. Robert didn't react, apparently still not curious as to what was being said in a language he couldn't understand, so Saito continued stroking down his skin, slow and warm, over and over. "I am sorry if I am not as miserable as you intended."

Robert gave a soft, lazy laugh. "I gave up trying to make you miserable a long time ago."

"Then why do you keep asking me to meet you?"

Robert was silent for a long moment, watching him through narrowed eyes. "I wanted to understand you. I wanted to hate you when I figured out what you did, I wanted to violate you the same way you had me, though I'm sure it's impossible. I think part of me will always hate you, you know. But...."

"But?" Saito asked softly.

Robert shrugged. "You're convenient, interesting. The sex is good. And I do feel like I've regained a little of what was stolen from me." He regarded Saito for a moment. Robert leaned in to press a soft kiss to his mouth, warm and lingering, and then got out of bed.

Saito watched Robert as he dressed, wanting to call him back to bed. He wanted to make more of this game that they played, this brutal affair. He wanted to pull Robert close and kiss away everything had hurt him; his own actions, his father's, everything. He wanted to make up for his offense by filling Robert's life with light and love. But how could he to convince Robert of that when every attempt he made drove him away?

He was about to speak when Robert turned to him, straightening the collar of his jacket, and said in unexpectedly perfect Japanese, " _Mo denwa shinai. Mo owari da._ "

As he stared at Robert in astonishment, watching him leave without another word, Saito felt a sudden shudder of pain.

Perhaps Robert would get what he wanted after all.

_I won't call again. It's over._


End file.
